mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja o My Little Pony/@comment-25764448-20150614143556/@comment-28926924-20150617193752
Znowu przegapiłem premierę więc oceniam dopiero teraz. Rzeczywiście odcinek bardzo dobry i jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Wiele razy wykrzykiwałem coś w stylu "What the hell ?!" ale to z zaskoczenia gdyż było tutaj wiele plot twistów szczególnie najbardziej mnie zaskoczyła Bon Bon-agentka chociaż przeczuwałem że skoro w blind bagach było napisane właśnie to imię i nazwisko (i to od dawna) czyli Sweetie Drops to coś musi być na rzeczy. Nawet te przemyślenia Gummiego były dosyć "szokujące" o tych znaczkach. Początkowo po zapowiedziach oceniałem ten odcinek źle ale to ze względu na to że pokazywał jak dla mnie najgorszą część tego odcinka czyli to co Octavia i Dj-Ponym wyprawiali podczas dojazdu na ślub. Tu już zamiast What the hell musiałem użyć podobnego wyrażenia tylko z słowem zaczynającym się na F zamiast H. Nie mniej jednak komiczne było jak wpadli na Filthy Richa i ta jego mina. Też ten odcinek nadał trochę więcej osobowości Lunie i Celestii z tą kłótnią. Świetna była Derpy z doktorem Hoovsem szczególnie doktorowi sprzydały się kwestie do powiedzenia bo to jak dotychczas występował w serialu było dosyć kiepskie a nawet bym powiedział zbędne. Potwierdziła się moja teoria że jednak Dj-Pony jest niemową. Nadal uważam że ten shipping jest raczej średni. Zawsze jednak wolałem ten wariant że są rywalami. Myślałem że Octavia jest jak Maud Pie czyli mało co pokazuje emocje ale w tym odcinku "odżyła". Ciekawy był ten gościu na kręgielni i te jego ciągły spam tekstem "człowieku" czyżby jakieś ukryta wiadomość się za tym kryła ? Fakt było to wkurzające bo nie znoszę jak ktoś się powtarza albo ja muszę się powtarzać ale nie mniej jednak ten tekst był ciekawy. Odcinek jak piszę bardzo dobry ale według mnie nie świetny bo ma swoje wady jednak. Np. akcja na początku jest trochę za szybka. Chodzi mi o ten fragment gdzie Mane6 dyskutuje na temat tego zmutowanego niedźwiadka. To było takie wciśnięte. Ledwo co wyszli z kręgielni a u debata jak w sejmie i zebranie większości osób. Zresztą Apple Bloom chyba nie powinna o tym niedźwiadku w ogóle wiedzieć no chyba że Mane6 już go wcześniej zobaczyło i zaczęli zastanawiać się co z tym faktem zrobić. No bo skoro nie to raczej nie byłoby sposobu aby się dowiedziała. Też ten insekto-misiek jak to nazwali nadal uważam że jest totalnie zbędny, nawet nie zostało wytłumaczone co to takiego i skąd takie miśki się w ogóle biorą tylko po prostu przyleciał znikąd i zaczął swoją agresję. I nadal rozkminiam czym on ma w ogóle być. Matilda w tym odcinku według mnie jednak przesadzała z tą histerią. Ponyville wygląda na takie miejsce w którym jeśliby się powiedziała wszystkim że daty na bilecie się nie zgadzają i że ślub jest jutro to jednak raczej by się jakiejś tony negatywnych słów nie usłyszało. Zresztą nie żeby coś ale Cranky powinien bardziej się dowiadywać o osobach którym powierza takie zajęcia np. jak rozdawanie biletów bo spotkał Derpy i oczywiście zachował się jak skąpy dziad i właściwie dostał taką jakby nauczkę za to skąpstwo. Później jednak twierdził do pewnego gościa że zapłaci wszelką cenę więc mógł wybrać kogoś innego niż Derpy. Nie żebym coś do niej miał ale ma tendencję do gubienia się i byciem nierozgarniętą ale Cranky poszedł do niej bo oszczędzał nawet na swoim ślubie po części. Wiedziałem że wąż morski się pojawi w tym odcinku ale byłem zaskoczony widząc go w.... spa lol (Jak on się ta w ogóle dostał ?). Ma fajną historię z tym Crankym trzeba mu przyznać. Ale był chamski jednak z tym naciskaniem na Matildę że wszystkich obchodzi tylko ślub. No to chyba małżeństwo jest najważniejsze a nie tylko to aby przyjść na ślub bo tak, bo on jest "najważniejszy" a kto się żeni to już można totalnie olać byleby przyjść. Seriously ? Rozwalił mnie płaczący Shining Armor. Na służbie zawsze poważny a tu i jego "rozwaliło". Mystheria chyba jednak sypła z tłumaczeniem w jednym momencie podczas ślubu bo przetłumaczyła słowa Pani Burmistrz tak: "Ogłaszam was osłem i oślicą". Hmm... serio ? "Ogłaszam was małżeństwem" 100,000,000 lepiej brzmi. No bo w końcu paradoks że oni SĄ osłem i oślicą. Zresztą jakim cudem wpuścili tam podmieńca i znowu pytanie jakim cudem on się tam znalazł ? WTF. No cóż... na pewno chwała temu odcinkowi za nadanie postaciom tła charakteru i kwestii do powiedzenia bo to jest mniej więcej ta wada która "gryzła" Equestria Girls. Nawet w Rainbow Rocks nie było takiego stosunku wystąpień postaci tła jak w tym odcinku więc szacun jest.